Ravage for Dinner
by optimusprimus001
Summary: Seperate from the Chronicles Series: What could possibly keep Karahrr with the Decepticons? A little amusement of chasing a terrified mech? Or is there something more between them that started from the first 'bite' ? Rav.


Subi: Okay, this is a completely different fic based off of the question "What might make Karahrr stay with the Decepticons"; only this isn't connected to Karahrr Chronicles at all- this is all my evil imagination set on a fury streak by a heated argument between Anonymous and Myself. So. In short, I'm a little surprised it came out this... _mild_...

**

* * *

Ravage for Dinner**

I walked down the hallway silently, exploring the Decepticon base so that I would know my way around. As I entered what seemed to be a 'common room' of some sort, I recognized the black cat mech who had his back to me as he ate out of a cube of Energon.

"Looks tasty," I told him as I paused near him. He froze. I grinned one of my fanged, amused grins as he slowly turned his head to look at me uneasily. He tensed suddenly, and before I could say or do anything else, he leapt around the cube of Energon and bolted down the hallway.

"That was strange..." I muttered, before noticing another mech about the same size as the black cat-mech edging towards the food the other mech had left. Something in me flashed, and I jumped straight into the small 'cons' path with a snarl. He jumped back quickly, and after taking one look at my bared fangs, fled down a different hallway. My tail swished from side to side as I watched him go. After a moment, I turned and looked at the half-empty cube of Energon. I sighed inwardly before picking up the cube in my mouth and went in search of the black cat-mech...

A few moments later near, the communications room, I heard Soundwave talking to the black cat-mech. I paused outside of the door, uncertain if I should go in and return the small mech's Energon.

"Karahrr won't hurt you if you don't go after her, Ravage," Soundwave was saying.

"Rrrrrrwwwrrr..." The black cat-mech whined. I pulled away and started towards my room. _So his name is Ravage..._ I thought as I slowly walked back down the hallway. _Interesting name for a cat-mech..._ I reached the door to my room, opened it, and went in. I hesitated before setting the cube of Energon down in the center of the room. Sitting in front of it and tilting my head thoughtfully, I wondered at how I was going to return it to him without anyone else coming along and taking it. An idea slowly began to form in my mind. My wire whiskers twitched slightly as I smiled and I started off to find Ravage again...

* * *

She found me not even five minutes after I'd left the communications room. She came up out of a dark hallway that crossed the one I was in with a soft "meowl". Startled I instinctively leapt at her, only to have her twist around and catch me in her jaws. For the _third_ time since we'd first crossed paths. I growled as she shifted her grip to the somewhat wider, armored part of my neck by my shoulders. I hissed even louder as she lifted her head and started back down the hallway, carrying me by my neck with my hind toes barely scraping the ground. _This is demeaning!_ I thought fiercely at first, and then a horrifying thought hit me: _What if another Decepticon- or worse, one of my brother Cassetticons- sees me?.!_ I let out a faint whine. _I'll never hear the end of it from them!_

But to my surprise, she generally kept to the shadows, waiting until the smallest transformers were gone before trotting across the hallway. Once or twice, a Decepticon still saw us, and started laughing before getting whipped by her tail. "Ow! I won't tell!" They'd shout, holding the cut they received from her swishing tail; And she'd walk on like nothing had happened and it was perfectly normal for her to be carrying me the way she was. Presently, I began to wonder at why she was carrying me by my neck like a kitten and where she was taking me. My unasked question to where we were going was answered a moment later, as we reached her room and she opened the door and walked in to a almost bare room.

My gold optics slowly looked around as the door shut, and I noticed that it seemed to be a empty room just as its first impression suggested. I suddenly realized that my feet were fully on the floor, and I carefully took a step away from her, finding she'd let go. I hesitated and looked over my shoulder at her sapphire, glowing optics. I frowned slightly, trying to understand why she'd brought me to what was clearly her room and saw her point her nose at something behind me. I turned my head and saw my Energon cube I'd left behind earlier, and felt my jaw drop slightly. _She saved my Energon?_ I cautiously got to my feet and walked over to it in wonderment. I found that it was relatively untouched, except for the clear fang-marks that showed how she picked it up and brought it here.

_She didn't eat my Energon... She brought me to it, even after chasing me away from..._ I shook my head in disbelief. It seemed as if she was trying to apologize for scaring me earlier. I turned and looked back at her, and with a jolt realized that the only way I could tell she was still there was the soft, blue glow from pieces of her armor, optics, and tail (which was force-fielded together to allow an extreme amount of flexibility). I hesitated again before going over to her and rubbing my cheek against her neck to thank her. I was startled when she began to purr almost immediately, in almost a melodic tone that I'd never heard from anyone before. I continued to rub against her neck, feeling somewhat entranced by her voice. I nearly froze when she brought her sleek head down and ran her nose up my back, sending shivers through my frame. I felt her nose pull away slightly when it reached my shoulders to be replaced by her sleek muzzle as she hugged me, and I realized I'd laid my head on her left shoulder. I gently placed my paw on the upper part of her foreleg and pushed myself away slightly, looking down at my paw in embarrassment before stopping in surprise.

Startled by my odd discovery, I examined the difference between my black paw and her black armor to find my curiosity about her growing. _Her black armor is darker than mine,_ I noted. I blinked as I felt her moving slightly, and brought my nose to look up at her- and froze as her nose met mine in a cat's kiss. I blinked in surprise and shock before feeling my cheeks warming in embarrassment. I pulled away sharply, turning my head to avoid looking into her optics. I felt and heard her move her own head away; seemingly equally unsure of the moment. I fought to keep my gaze at the wall rather than at her, marvelling at how hard it was not to look at her.

_Ten Earth years since I first crossed paths with a near-death experience... Two since the last time she caught me... Now this... **Why** can't I get her off my mind?.!_ I demanded to myself. **_WHY?.!_** I blinked as I felt her sleek muzzle gently rub against the soft metal between my lower jaw and neck. I startled myself by beginning to purr. Resigning myself to the fact I couldn't _not_ look at her, I turned my head back and let myself lean against her bigger, night-black frame. My purring grew in volume as she nuzzled at some of the old strains in my frame. _Primus it feels so **good**..._ I sighed mentally, pressing myself closer to her...

* * *

As my systems came online again, I activated my optics as soon as was practical, wondering at the somewhat warm frame I was half laying next to, half over. I lifted my head and turned it so I could see what- or rather, _who_- it was. It took me a moment to recognize his black frame, and I realized that because I'd moved my somewhat longer neck off of his shoulders, he was now shivering from the cold of the room. At first, I was alarmed as to what he was doing in my room with me, but then the memory of the night before swept back through my mind. I opened my mouth slightly to say his name to wake him, before deciding against it and pushed my cold nose against his cheek instead. He stirred at my touch, and activated his own gold optics. He blinked at the room before turning his head to face me. I lifted my nose at just the right moment to touch his in a cat-kiss, and his optics flickered with the memory of last night. His lips parted in a faint smile. 

I pulled my feet underneath me and pushed against the floor to stand, and he twisted himself to his own feet and followed suit. Together we walked down the hallway, and I checked the time as we walked past one of the digital clocks to find we were up about an hour before most of the others got up. I grinned at the idea of possible havoc that could be caused before they woke up. He looked at my grin and frowned slightly. I brought my nose to his in another 'kiss' to tell him I was just thinking and not planning anything. He smiled again and entered the common room where I'd frightened him away from his Energon cube- which was empty back in my room, by the way- the day before.

He glanced at me before leaping onto the serving counter and sitting down. He gave the door on the other side a fixed stare as he waited for the 'Con that ran the place. Presently a grey, red, and purple Decepticon came in and saw Ravage sitting on the counter, already staring at him.

"Heh... Here for early takings, Ravage?" The 'Con chuckled. Ravage growled softly in response and glanced back at me. I grinned, and trotted over to the counter as the Decepticon turned away. Pushing up from the ground, I placed my front paws on the edge of the counter and watched the 'Con. Needless to say he was quite surprised when he turned around to find two cats waiting for food instead of one.

"Well..." He began, letting out a shocked breath. "I see you found a friend, Ravage." He leaned closer to the black cat-mech sitting on the counter. "Say, She wouldn't be _yours_ would she?" He whispered teasingly- and got whacked with a paw full of claws for it.

"Hey! Watch that, unless you don't want to be fed extras by _me_ again anytime soon!" The 'Con scolded, running his fingers over the thin scratchmarks of Ravage's claws as the said casseticon glared at him. "Besides, I get your point..." The Decepticon muttered as he went for another cube for the other cat-mech. I grinned at Ravage in amusement. A moment later, the 'Con put two Energon cubes on the counter for us and started to get everything ready for the morning rush of Transformers. Ravage and I picked up our cubes and walked over to one of the more hidden corners of the room and began to eat the Energon. After awhile, and several un-noticing Transformers walking past, a rumbling "_There_ you are, Ravage..." caught our attention. Ravage turned his head and looked up at the looming, blue and white Decepticon a few steps away.

"We were worried that something had... happened..." Soundwave trailed off as he noticed my light-blue optics glowing out of the shadows at him. The tall con looked between Ravage and me, easily piecing two and two together. "Oh..." He finished softly. "I suppose you wont mind showing Karahrr around the base then," He said in a monotone voice before turning and starting away. Ravage leapt to his feet and ran over to Soundwave.

"Purrrrrr," Ravage thrummed, rubbing against Soundwave's leg, causing the towering 'Con to look down at him sharply. He sighed and knelt to pet Ravage on the head.

"No, I'm not angry with you," Soundwave sighed. He paused as Ravage looked up at him with his gold optics. "No, I don't mind," The tall 'Con answered the mental question. "Now go show her around when you're done." He told the small black cat-mech before standing again and glancing at me. I smiled gently back at him, my whiskers twitching faintly. I finished off my cube of Energon quickly and Ravage and I started off to explore the base... ... ...


End file.
